


Tell Me, Touch Me

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 5





	Tell Me, Touch Me

杰森恢复意识的时候，只觉得眼前白茫茫的一片，刺痛得吓人。  
他花了好一会儿才认清楚那是医院的天花板。他转转眼珠，目光朝左边移去，看到一个还剩半瓶药水的吊瓶正端端正正地悬着，旁边还挂了几个空的。  
没有奇奇怪怪的仪器，也没有氧气罩之类的东西扣在他的嘴上，很好，看来情况没那么糟糕。杰森悄悄吐了口气，动了动左手，却被人轻轻按住指尖。  
他侧头，眉头立刻拧在了一起。  
“……靠。”这是他醒来后说的第一句话。  
“你左手上还扎着针管。”布鲁斯松开方才搭在他指尖上的手，声音沉静。  
“我又不是没打过针。”杰森嘲讽道，“拔掉针管这事儿我做的也不少了。”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯叫了他一声，这让躺在病床上的男孩不由自主地安静了下来，“你现在需要做的只有好好休息。”  
“……这么多年了，还是改不掉你控制狂的习惯，哈？”杰森扭过头去，盯着另一边花白的墙壁。这是一间单人病房，除了他之外，现在只有布鲁斯一个人在他身边。该死的，杰森咬了咬牙，只有一个人——但为什么偏偏是布鲁斯？！  
“你还记得之前的事吗？”布鲁斯似乎放弃和他针锋相对，选择了转移话题。  
“之前的事？”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，“之前可发生了不少事啊。是在我死之前，还是复活之后——噢，顺带一说，我这他妈的算不算是又死了一回？”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯的语气稍微加重了一些，但比起平时仍然温和太多，“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么？”杰森咬住嘴唇。  
“……很多事。”布鲁斯沉默良久，最终还是回答了他。  
“那个炸弹就要爆炸了。”杰森像是没听到似的自顾自地说，又将他们拉回到一开始的问题上，“你却还像个傻子一样站在那边，我要是不那么做你就——反正……反正我他妈现在还不是活得好好的。”  
一道影子落在杰森身上，杰森有些惊讶地抬起头，发现布鲁斯已经离开了椅子，绕到他的正面，堪称温和的目光在他的脸上游移。  
“谢谢，杰森。”他语气里的歉疚让杰森想起来他刚复活时他们的对峙，“这是我的失误。”  
杰森避开他的目光，垂下眼睛。他不知道该如何回应布鲁斯这句话。他是应该嘲讽“你也有承认自己错了的时候？”，还是像所有普通人那样说一句“没关系，哪次不是你的失误呢？”，或者什么都不说？  
杰森原本想选择最后一项，但他还是动了动嘴唇。  
“我原谅你了。”他说，就像他很早之前对布鲁斯说的那样，“我早就原谅你了。”他的五指慢慢收紧，攥成拳头，将崭新的床单在手中捏得皱巴巴的。  
“但我却总是摆脱不了你。”他重重地咽了口唾沫，在舌尖尝到了些许苦涩的味道，“我想过多少次——多少次想要离开你，但凭一己之力我他妈做不到。”  
“我跑得远远的，却一次又一次被莫名其妙地拉回来。”他情绪激动，一拳砸在床沿，“我他妈一点都不想见到你，但我看到那颗炸弹在你旁边倒数计时，我根本没动脑子就扑上去了。”  
“我不想救你。”他顿了顿，嘴唇抿紧又抖抖索索地张开，“一点都不想。”  
布鲁斯沉默着走上前，手覆上杰森紧攥着床单的拳头。  
“……但你呢？”杰森声音颤抖，甚至带着点哭腔，“你宁愿花一辈子时间接受我的死亡，也不愿花一分钟去接受我的复生。”  
他眨眨眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，试图做出一副无所谓的表情，但仍有泪水从发红的眼眶里溢出来，滑落到枕头上。“是不是，布鲁斯？”他干笑了两声，大约在旁人眼里权当是玩笑。  
“不。”布鲁斯立刻回答，声音沉稳而有力。  
但杰森没反应。  
布鲁斯于是又走近了些，弯下腰，靠近垂着眼睛的男孩。  
“不是这样的，杰——”  
话音未落他就被一股力量拉了下去，近乎半伏在男孩身上。男孩扯着他的领带——那手上还扎着针管，让他们一瞬间仅咫尺之遥，几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖。  
“证明给我看。”他盯着他，脸上的泪痕依然清晰可见。  
未等对方做出反应，杰森就狠狠地咬住了布鲁斯的嘴唇，他闭上眼睛，像一头发狂的野兽，又像是饥渴之人濒临绿洲，疯狂地劫掠着，索取着，不计后果，不顾一切。他拼命喘息着，面色潮红。空气似乎要被消耗殆尽，而他们很快就尝到了嘴里的血腥味。布鲁斯往前挪了一步，单膝跪在床上，手轻柔地捧住杰森的后脑，缓慢地揉着他的黑发，安抚狂躁的男孩。他控制着他们的吻，逐渐由疯狂走向理智，由凶悍变得温和，男孩的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，布鲁斯依旧引导着男孩，在他们慢慢分离开来的刹那，他又再次低头，蜻蜓点水般覆上男孩柔软的唇瓣。  
杰森睁开眼睛，看着布鲁斯起身，理了一下方才被他抓得不成形的领带。他没说话，只是伸手摸到床的一侧，将床身的上半部分调高了些，然后靠在枕头上，从上到下开始一颗一颗地解开病号服的扣子。  
他甚至看都没看布鲁斯一眼。  
但如他所想，一只手立刻盖在了他行将解开的第三颗扣子上。  
“你是想说不行，对吗？”杰森冷笑一声，甩开布鲁斯的手，重新将扣子扣回去。  
“是‘不需要’。”布鲁斯淡淡地纠正，在杰森反应过来之前继续补充道，“但我必须对你负责，你腹部还有伤，针也没打完，不能太过了。”  
杰森瞪大了眼睛，看着布鲁斯握着一管润滑剂上了床，坐在他的对面。  
被子早已被踢到一边，杰森光裸的双腿暴露在微凉的空气中，他短暂地倒抽了几口气。  
“冷吗？”布鲁斯温热的手掌抚上他的脚踝，紧接着向上游走到小腿和大腿，最后终于勾住那最后一道关卡的边缘。  
“妈的别废话。”杰森的脸一直红到耳根，现在他看起来没刚才那么冷了。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，将润滑剂挤在手心：“我必须对你负责。”他重复道，尝试着探进一根手指，引来男孩一阵轻微的战栗，“你的针还没……”  
“打完了。”杰森面无表情地拔下手上的针管，将它丢到一边——它滴着药水，上边还混着点血。  
“杰森！”布鲁斯拧起眉头，看着男孩倔强的面孔。  
“你先——”杰森犟着性子抿紧了嘴唇，布鲁斯与他对视几秒后摇摇头，无奈地探入第二根手指，他才抽着气拿过一旁柜子上的棉花，按在手上的针孔处。  
布鲁斯依旧进行得很慢。这对杰森来说无疑是一种折磨，布鲁斯的每一次犹豫，每一次温柔对他来说都充满着不确定性，他无法判定布鲁斯是否真的愿意，是否真的爱他。他需要对方以一种更强悍、更果决、更直白的方式来回应他，他需要疼痛，只有那样才会令他安心，令他感到真实。  
布鲁斯则不然。他以自己一贯冷静的方式关心着杰森，他害怕他受伤，他害怕自己再次失去他。但布鲁斯不知道应该如何正确地表达，就像他从来没有清楚地定位过自己与杰森的关系。  
他们之间，像是在烧红的瓦片上起舞，亦如踏足于薄冰之上；像即将出鞘的长刀，又像两块强力的磁铁，太近会伤害彼此，太远又会失去对方；那关系亦似一根又细又长的风筝线，随时会崩断，却又始终维系着脆弱的两端。  
爱与不爱，救赎或是毁灭，在男人多年之后再次望向这个曾经站在自己身边的男孩眼里时便早已不言自明。他们两人，一个从黑暗中崛起，背负着一生的愧疚与自责，另一个自坟墓里归来，怀着满腔的怒火与不甘。  
他们彼此冲突，却在某些方面又出奇的一致。  
就像一个人永远不会回答关于爱的疑问，而另一个明知得不到答案，也依旧在等待。  
而这一次，幸运的是，他终于等到了答案。

“你他妈的倒是快点啊！”杰森一拳砸在床垫上，看起来有点生气，又带着点儿委屈，“你要是怕我伤口裂开的话，我就直接弄开，这下你总该放心了吧？！”  
他伸手就去扯腹部的纱布，却一下子被布鲁斯抓住双手举过头顶，“咔哒”一声拷在了床头。  
杰森一愣。  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的头，继续进行着缓慢的扩张，他探进第三根手指。  
“妈的……”杰森有气无力地扯了两下手腕，手铐叮当作响，“真没想到你还会带着这种东西……”  
“为了防止你乱动。”布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，不知从哪里拿出一个安全套撕开。  
“不！”杰森突然喊道。  
布鲁斯的动作僵住了。  
“我不要那个。”杰森朝着布鲁斯的手里努努嘴，“丢掉。”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯在此时表现出了比往常十倍的耐心，“我需要确保你的安……”  
“我不需要！”杰森突然死命地拉拽起手铐来，手腕上开始有些红色的勒痕，枕头也歪斜到一边，“我不需要那该死的玩意儿！布鲁斯，扔掉！”  
“杰森……”  
“你他妈还不明白吗？！”杰森哽咽着大口喘息，眼角噙着泪，他使劲忍住才没让眼泪又落下来，“我只想要你——我只想要你！布鲁斯！”  
他几乎吼出来，声嘶力竭。  
布鲁斯倾身过去，抱住颤抖的男孩，吻着他的眼角，将手里的安全套直接丢进了不远处的垃圾桶。  
真正进入的时候布鲁斯的动作也依旧能把杰森逼疯。他将杰森的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，一点一点的深入，同时抚摸着男孩汗津津的脸。  
“我建议你快一点。”杰森吸了吸鼻子，好像刚才什么也没发生过似的，他挑起眉毛，一脸高傲，“再过几分钟就会有医护人员来查房了。”  
布鲁斯仍然不紧不慢。  
“你如果不抓紧点，到时候医护人员一推开门……”他故意抬高音量，“布鲁斯·韦恩在医院里上他的养子——多么轰动的新——嗯啊？！”  
突如其来的冲撞令杰森有那么一两秒的头晕目眩，紧接着他回过神来，布鲁斯再也不像之前那般温吞，而是愈发凶悍有力，男孩被迫绷直了身体，挺起胸膛迎合对方的动作，强烈的刺激一波又一波如潮水般涌来，杰森大张着嘴，喉咙干涩却发不出任何声音，手铐和床头的栏杆碰撞着，发出丁零当啷的声响。  
“杰。”喘息间，熟悉的声音从上方传来，杰森在高潮的热浪中眯起眼睛，看到同样被欲望包裹的男人向他微笑。  
他觉得自己大概是出现幻觉了。  
“布鲁斯……”他依然努力回应，在破碎的抽气声和断断续续的喘息中重复着，“布鲁斯……”  
当最后的欲望被推到顶点，杰森感受到对方同时在自己体内释放，理智早已被快感冲走，他尚有一丝意识幸存，而那意识仅仅只有对方的名字。  
他的手不知何时早已从手铐中挣脱出来，事实上布鲁斯从未想过要真正束缚他。

一阵撕裂感从腹部袭来，杰森低下头，发现腹部雪白的纱布上已经被一层猩红浸染。伤口还是裂开了一点，杰森嘶声，想按住伤口，但刚刚高潮过的他除了喘息之外根本没有多余的力气。  
他看着布鲁斯整理好衣裤，仅仅将被子给他掖好便起身离开。  
杰森沮丧地垂下头，稍微撅了撅嘴。  
“起码帮我处理下伤口再滚啊。”他小声嘟哝，有点失望又带着点依恋的意味。  
“所以我去拿药了。”布鲁斯的声音随着开门声传来，“你这副样子，总不会想让护士来给你换药吧。”他一只手端着药水和纱布，另一只手上拿着一杯水，脚跟往后一抵便在身后关上了门，朝杰森走来。  
杰森尴尬极了，他涨红着脸把头扭到一边，逼迫自己盯着柜子上那一团团又白又软的棉花。  
“你昏迷之后，我跟医生说了这间病房没我的允许任何人不能进来。”布鲁斯在一旁的椅子上坐下，将水递到杰森跟前，“只有这样我才能将注意力全部放在你身上。”  
杰森抬眼和布鲁斯对视，他迟疑几秒，还是微微张开嘴，嘴唇贴在杯口的边缘。在他的印象里，布鲁斯从没这样给人喂过水——至少，对他来说应该是第一次。  
布鲁斯看着他慢吞吞地把水喝完，男孩的嘴唇有些湿漉漉的，他忍不住多瞥了一眼，才镇定地把杯子收好，开始动手给男孩换纱布。

病房里很安静，他们都没有再多说一句话，但谁都知道，最终会有一个亲吻落在男孩的唇间。


End file.
